


Pimienta y Sandía

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Challenge Response, Community: truco_o_trato, Crack, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale más un grano de pimienta que un cesto de sandías. O al menos, eso es lo que se dice por ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimienta y Sandía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla/gifts).



Draco miró a la malévola mujer con los ojos entornados.

—¿No tiene… nada? —le preguntó con la voz _desagradablemente _gangosa—. ¿Así, como, nada de nada?

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, y al menos, tuvo el tino de mostrar un gesto compungido.

—No, señor Malfoy. Lo siento mucho. Pero mientras los campesinos de la isla de Java estén en huelga, me temo que las reservas de pimienta cubeba del colegio no son suficientes como para permitirme preparar más poción pimentónica para el resfrío.

La mujer finalizó y miró a Draco con cara plana, como si fuera obligación del chico comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando. Bueno, era cierto que los Malfoy tenían _cierta _facilidad para las Pociones, pero en esa ocasión, Draco no tenía idea de cuáles eran los ingredientes ni cómo era el procedimiento para elaborar la pimentónica. Claro que el dolor de cabeza, el zumbido en los oídos y todo el malestar general que sentía, podían tener algo que ver con eso.

Se quedaron minutos completos (o al menos eso le pareció a Draco) mirándose a la cara. Draco, sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería, y Madame Pomfrey, de pie frente a él, dándose golpecitos con la varita mágica contra la palma de su mano.

—Entonces —preguntó Draco cuando se percató de que la mujer no diría más—. ¿Qué va a darme para sanarme?

Madame Pomfrey abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tengo algunos antigripales muggles para ocasiones como ésta, muy útiles para eliminar los molestos síntomas del…

—¡No voy a tomar NADA que esté hecho con asquerosas manos muggles! —intentó gritar Draco, pero lo que salió de su garganta fue, más bien, un ronco berreo parecido al de un becerro. Se sonrojó completamente en cuanto se escuchó. Merlín, si algo odiaba del resfrío era lo _feo _que lo hacía verse y oírse.

—¡En ese caso, señor Malfoy —exclamó Madame Pomfrey, tomando a Draco de la túnica y tirando de él para bajarlo de la cama—, le recomiendo que se vaya a sus habitaciones, que descanse mucho, que tome líquidos en abundancia y coma muchas frutas y verduras! —Empujó a un atónito Draco hasta la puerta de la enfermería—. ¡Una vez recuperado, venga conmigo y le daré un justificante para las clases de las que tuvo que ausentarse!

Sacó a Draco del sitio y lo miró desde el marco de la puerta. Draco estaba boquiabierto. ¿Qué tipo de servicio médico era aquel, por Dios?

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Madame Pomfrey lo miró por última vez.

—Mandaré un mensaje a las cocinas para que los elfos le envíen una canasta de frutas a su cuarto en las mazmorras, señor Malfoy… aunque me temo que la única fruta disponible en este momento, son sandías.

Draco frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa _vulgar _fruta de origen mediterráneo.

—Pe-pero… ¿no son mejores las naranjas y esas cosas que tienen vitamina C?

Madame Pomfrey lo miró como si acabara de blasfemar.

—¡También la sandía es rica en vitamina C! Además, la gran cantidad de agua que contiene, lo ayudará a recuperarse. —Se quedó pensativa durante un momento y luego se rió sola, demostrándole a Draco que estaba acertado cuando pensaba que la mujer estaba como una cabra—. Aunque en su caso se aplica correctamente el famoso dicho, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy?

Draco aún seguía boquiabierto, aunque no demoró mucho en cerrar la boca. Tenía miedo de que los mocos que le escurrían desde la nariz lograran colarse dentro de ella.

—No tengo idea de cuál dicho me habla, _señora._

Madame Pomfrey rodó los ojos.

—“Vale más un grano de pimienta que un cesto de sandías” —le recitó—. Ya sabe, en este caso quedaría casi literal, porque con la pimienta podríamos elaborar su poción. Qué pena que en primavera las sandías sean más abundantes que la pimienta… Ahora, si me disculpa.

—¿¡Y ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa por enfermarme en primavera!? —reclamó Draco, pero Madame Pomfrey ya había cerrado la puerta y no dio señales de haberlo escuchado.

Draco ahogó un grito de frustración mientras se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras, lo más rápido que sus adoloridas y débiles piernas se lo permitían. No quería ser visto por nadie; _odiaba _andar todo nariz roja, cara hinchada, mocos escurriendo y gesto de dolor. Eso no era bonito, _eso _no lo hacía verse bonito.

Odiaba el resfriado con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Ya en la mañana había tenido que hechizar las cortinas alrededor de su cama para no ser visto por nadie, y luego había tenido que esperar durante _horas_ a que todos se fueran a clases para poder levantarse, vestirse y salir corriendo a la enfermería.

¿Y todo para qué? Para que la malévola Pomfrey y los malditos campesinos de la isla de Java dejaran a Draco sin su poción para sentirse mejor.

Tiró de su túnica para poder cubrirse la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien venía por el corredor en sentido contrario a él. Miró a todos lados en búsqueda de un sitio dónde esconderse.

_¡Mierda y mil veces, mierda! _

Lo único disponible en el pasillo era una ventana que daba a la parte frontal del castillo. A toda prisa, Draco se encaramó en el alféizar y se quedó trepado ahí, con el rostro vuelto hacia afuera y pasándose la manga de la túnica por última vez por la nariz.

Escuchó los pasos del que se aproximaba cada vez más cerca y se obligó a aquietarse y a dejar de respirar. Iba a defender con su vida su derecho sacrosanto a no ser visto enfermo, faltaba más.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó la voz del que pasaba; y la pregunta fue hecha en un tono _tan _divertido, que Draco tuvo ganas de arrojarse por la ventana, o al menos, de darse de cabezazos contra ella hasta quebrarla. ¡Era Potter, de entre toda la gente!—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo parado ahí?

Draco se negó a girarse. No iba permitir que su némesis lo viera en semejante estado de debilidad y _fealdad._

—Nada —contestó con una voz que sonó muy gangosa, por más que se esforzó en que sonara todo lo contrario.

Unos segundos de silencio y el cretino no se iba. Draco tuvo ganas de gemir de frustración. ¿Por qué a él, Merlín, _por qué_? Cualquier otra persona hubiera seguido su camino adelante, pero no el oh, San Potter, Metomentodo profesional. Él no. Él tenía que quedarse a averiguar.

—¿Nada? —preguntó el imbécil con voz incrédula, y acto seguido Draco lo escuchó acercarse a la ventana. El rubio comenzó a entrar en pánico—. No te creo, seguro que estás maquinando algo…

Y mientras Potter se asomaba a través del cristal (seguramente para asegurarse de que Draco no estuviera elucubrando algún plan maligno de dominación mundial), Draco intentó cubrirse la cara con su túnica, tirando de ella fuertemente antes de que a Potter se le ocurriera mirarlo a él y lo descubriera en aquella terrible fealdad.

Pero no contaba con que estaba pisándose él mismo su uniforme. Así que el fuerte tirón lo desequilibró y lo mando directo al suelo, donde cayó de espaldas y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

—Auch —se quejó.

Potter, parado en la ventana, se giró hacia él y comenzó a reírse. Draco no podía odiarlo más que en ese instante; la vergüenza y la rabia encendiendo su rostro ya de por sí tan poco agraciado en esos momentos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el baboso con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba a él. Draco quiso ponerse de pie y salir corriendo antes de que Potter pudiera tener oportunidad de mirarlo con detenimiento, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás con el culo en el frío suelo. El semblante de Potter cambió del de burla por otro de extrañeza y… ¿preocupación?—. ¿Estás llorando, Malfoy?

Draco consiguió al fin ponerse de pie, hazaña que logró seguramente gracias al torrente de adrenalina que recorrió sus venas debido a la furia de sentirse _víctima _de la lástima del Niño-que-vivió.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy llorando! —chilló con voz ronca y apagada. Merlín, como echaba de menos sus elegantes tonos agudos. Intentó acomodarse la ropa sin mirar a Potter a los ojos—. Sólo un idiota como tú no reconocería a un mago terriblemente resfriado, ni teniéndolo enfrente.

—Ah —respondió el otro. Se rascó la nuca, todavía mirando a Draco con esa mirada gryffindoresca que encrespaba los nervios del rubio—. En vez de pararte ante las ventanas, lo mejor sería que fueras con Madame Pomfrey, ¿no crees? Después de todo, algún aire colado te podría hacer daño y…

—¡CALLÁTE, IMBÉCIL! —espetó Draco lo más alto que pudo hacerlo (que no fue mucho, a decir verdad)—. ¡Mi resfrío y yo no necesitamos de tus estúpidos consejos, muchas gracias! —Potter lo miró con extrañeza, arqueando una ceja, y Draco se sintió obligado a completar—: ¡Además, ya fui con Pomfrey y no ha hecho nada por mí!

—¿No? —preguntó el otro, exagerando todavía más su expresión de idiota—. ¡No me digas que te ha discriminado! Y mira que yo ya le decía a Hermione que, en vez de perder el tiempo con Plataformas para los Elfos, mejor deberíamos dedicarnos a proteger a los hijos inocentes de los mortífagos que…

—¡No, NO, NOOOO! —bramó Draco, sintiéndose desmayar ante tanto despliegue de tonterías. Merlín, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y ya no estaba seguro si era por la falta de oxígeno o por la cercanía de Potter—. ¡No es por eso, Potter, por amor a Merlín!

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿o sí? —resopló Draco limpiándose los mocos con la manga de la túnica, olvidándose completamente que hacer _eso _era totalmente indigno y poco elegante—. Pero solamente para aplacar tu complejo de héroe, te informaré que a la mujer se le ha terminado la poción pimentónica y no le quedan ingredientes para elaborar más.

Potter lo miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Draco creyó que podía dar la conversación por finalizada, así que se preparó para marcharse antes de que sucediera algo peor. Entonces, miró a Potter llevarse una mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón, y Draco retrocedió un paso, preguntándose si Potter sería tan aprovechado como para atacarlo estando él así de enfermo.

Pero Potter no sacó su varita. Extendió su brazo hacia Draco, ofreciéndole un blanco pañuelo.

—Toma —le dijo, simplemente.

Draco miró al pañuelo con fingido asco, aunque la verdad, la prenda no lo merecía. En realidad, se veía muy limpia y de fina calidad.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó para ganar tiempo.

Potter soltó una risita.

—Porque esta tela te sirve para limpiarte la nariz, Malfoy. Se llama “pañuelo” y uno de sus múltiples usos es el de…

—¡Sé lo que es un pañuelo, Potter! ¡Ya cállate, que haces que me duela más la cabeza!

La sonrisa de Potter desapareció, pero no cejó en su empeño de hacer que Draco tomara su pañuelo.

—Lo siento. Toma. Te lo presto, te lo regalo, como quieras. Pero tómalo, por favor.

Draco lo miró con infinita desconfianza. La verdad, ganas de tomarlo no le faltaban; sentía un próximo flujo de mocos desfilando hacia sus fosas nasales, y no quería seguir usando la manga de su túnica ya. Además, ya estaba hecha un asquito, a decir verdad. Y lo peor, le estaba raspando su hermosa nariz.

—No necesito tu pañuelo. Yo tengo muchos en casa —afirmó, demasiado orgulloso como para tomar algo de Potter si éste no le rogaba primero.

—¿En casa? —Potter volvió a reírse—. ¿Y de qué te sirven en casa, si es en este momento cuando los estás necesitando? Ya sabes lo que reza el dicho, ¿no? Que más vale un grano de pimienta que una cesta de sandías.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde había oído eso antes?

—Potter, ¿qué tienen que ver las sandías con un pañuelo?

—Me refiero a que más vale tener una sola cosa en el momento que se necesita, a tener _miles_ pero guardados en un sitio donde no… Olvídalo, Malfoy —Potter se rindió con una exhalación. De todas maneras Draco no estaba comprendiendo nada, así que no importaba si Potter continuaba explicando o no—. Tómalo, por favor, no seas orgulloso. Ya después podrás quemarlo, si te hace sentir mejor.

Frunciendo los labios (para dejar bien en claro que no le agradaba hacer eso), Draco estiró su brazo y le arrebató a Potter el dichoso pañuelo. Se giró hasta darle la espalda y se limpió la nariz.

_Ahhhh. Fresquito y limpio, al fin._

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Potter detrás de él. Draco asintió.

—Te compraré uno nuevo a cambio, Potter —le dijo sin girarse a verlo.

—Está bien, Malfoy —respondió Potter soltando una risita—. Cualquier cosa con tal de no verte moquear como lo estabas haciendo.

Draco se enfureció. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo para creer que Potter en realidad se preocupaba por él? Sólo había usado todo eso para tener un motivo más con qué burlarse.

—¡Vete al cuerno! —le gritó y se alejó a toda velocidad de ahí, sin girarse a verlo ni una vez y, sin darse cuenta, apretando fuertemente en su mano derecha el pañuelo del cretino más cruel de todo el universo.

Llegó a su sala común y entró como tromba. Adentro, los pocos integrantes de su casa que estaban sentados por ahí y por allá, apenas sí voltearon a verlo. Pero alguien se levantó y lo observó con preocupación.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Pansy en cuanto Draco pasó a toda carrera junto a ella—. ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? ¡Hasta Snape preguntó por ti en Pociones…!

Draco, no queriendo ser _de nuevo _blanco de las lástimas de nadie y sintiéndose inexplicablemente herido por lo recién sucedido con Potter, caminó más rápido, ignorando a su amiga.

—¡Draco! —gimió ella cuando Draco entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza— Pe-pero…

Draco miró alrededor de su habitación y casi gritó de la frustración. Docenas y docenas de canastas de sandías estaban desperdigadas por todos lados: arriba de las mesitas de noche, por todo el piso, sobre los baúles y encima de las camas de cada uno de los que dormían ahí.

Sobre la cama de Draco reposaba un enorme platón con sandía rebanada, la cual expedía su dulzón aroma por todo el lugar. Draco caminó hacia ahí, sacando su varita en el proceso y, con una furia casi inexplicable y exagerada, comenzó a desaparecer toda aquella maldita fruta que él consideraba tan hortera y de poco valor.

—¡Al diablo! —les gritaba—. ¡¡Ustedes, los malditos elfos buenos para nada, Pomfrey, Potter y toda la maldita isla de Java!! ¡VÁYANSE TODOS AL DIABLO!

Terminando con la última canasta, se dejó caer sobre su cama, mucho más cansado y con más mocos que antes, pero sintiéndose mucho mejor. Sabía que no podría dormir, pero al menos había liberado un poco de su frustración.

*

Afuera, Pansy, con la oreja pegada a la puerta y con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de ella, había escuchado toda la gritería protagonizada por Draco dentro de su habitación.

—¿Escucharon eso? —les preguntó a sus dos amigos mientras se incorporaba—. No comprendí muy bien todo lo que dijo, pero estoy segurísima de que mencionó a Potter. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡Estoy segura de que Draco estaba llorando cuanto entró a la sala común!

Goyle se encogió de hombros mientras que Crabbe se agachaba a recoger algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Pansy miró el trozo de tela blanca que el mastodonte sostenía entre los dedos mientras se levantaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Pansy.

—No sé —respondió Crabbe—. Pero está mojado.

—Ugh. —Pansy sacó su varita dispuesta a aplicarle un _incendio _a esa asquerosidad, cuando unas letras bordadas en rojo y dorado llamaron su atención. Jadeó y decidió cambiar de hechizo—: _Fregoteo. _

El pañuelo se limpió y Pansy se lo arrebató a Crabbe de un manotazo. Lo extendió y descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En la sencilla tela blanca estaban bordadas (de la manera más horrorosa posible) dos simples letras, pero que a Pansy le revelaron una verdad que distaba mucho de ser algo _simple. _

—“H. P.” —dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos con furia y apretando la mandíbula—. ¡Harry Potter tuvo la desfachatez de hacer llorar a nuestro Draco! —les informó a los dos gorilones—. Creo que no tengo que decirles que esto no se puede quedar así, ¿o me equivoco?

Crabbe y Goyle, mostrando una lucidez de la que pocas veces eran capaces de presumir, negaron con la cabeza. Crabbe golpeó su palma abierta con un puño, mientras que Pansy les instruía:

—Busquen a ese héroe de pacotilla y déjenle bien en claro que con los Slytherins no se juega.

—Claro —dijo Goyle con una enorme sonrisa—. Porque vale más un grano de pimienta que una cesta de sandías.

Pansy y Crabbe miraron al chico con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? —preguntó ella.

—Lo que quiero decir —comenzó a explicar aquel bruto (que tal vez no lo era tanto, muy en el fondo)—, es que vale más darle a Potter una lección ahora, que apenas comienza a follarse a Draco, y antes de que las cosas se salgan de control y su relación se haga más seria y llegue a hacerle más daño.

Pansy se quedó boquiabierta mientras que Crabbe casi se vomita ante la mención del verbo ése que comenzaba con “f”. Y fue entonces cuando la chica decidió no preguntar más y despachar a aquellos dos mientras ella trataba de entrar a la habitación para consolar al pobre Draco y su corazón destrozado.

Pansy tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta, y después de unos minutos, se sentó en el suelo observando aquel pañuelo. ¿Draco _follando_ con Potter? Arrugó la cara al darse cuenta de que el pensamiento, per se, no le disgustaba; y descubriendo que lo que más le molestaba era que hubiera sido el imbécil de Goyle quien lo sospechara primero siendo que se suponía que ella era más lista.

Además, no era la primera vez que _alguien _se lo sugería como una posibilidad. Pansy sonrió al recordad a esa persona que ya antes le había comentado las dudas que tenía detrás de todas esas atenciones que Draco y Potter se prodigaban. Entonces, ¿sería verdad?

Pansy suspiró profundamente mientras se abría ante ella la verdad absoluta: la obsesión que Draco y Potter se profesaban de manera mutua, no había sido más que un modo de esconder una profunda pasión.

Pero más le valía a Potter aprender de una vez por todas que con el corazón de un Slytherin no se jugaba, sobre todo porque éstos rara vez lo entregaban. Como bien había dicho Goyle, más valía un grano de café que cien calabazas en una taza… o como fuera que hubiera dicho el idiota.

*

Crabbe y Goyle no demoraron más de veinte minutos en regresar con Potter, _amablemente _escoltado entre los dos y metido a empujones a la sala común. Pansy frunció el ceño, no muy segura de haberles ordenado que llevaran a Potter ahí. ¿Qué no se suponía que sólo iban a darle una lección?

—Como sea —suspiró Pansy, poniéndose de pie y con el pañuelo aún bien aferrado en la mano—. Potter —saludó al recién llegado, quien, para variar, lucía un adorable cardenal en la mejilla izquierda—. Vaya, te han dado duro, ¿eh?

Potter se sacudió del agarre de los otros dos y miró a Pansy con enorme rabia.

—Si he accedido a venir aquí es porque éstos dos andaban gritando por todo el colegio que Malfoy y yo somos amantes, que hemos follado como conejos y que, por mi culpa, _el pobre _de Malfoy está llorando en su habitación —explicó Potter con rapidez, enojándose y sonrojándose cada vez más. Pansy lo encontró _adorable,_ y por un instante, comprendió que era lo que Draco veía en él—. Y _esto _—remarcó Potter señalando el golpe que traía en la cara—, no me lo han hecho ni Crabbe y Goyle, si es lo que estás creyendo… —bajó los ojos como si estuviera avergonzado antes de concluir—: me lo hizo Ron en un arranque de furia cuando escuchó los gritos de éstos dos.

Pansy soltó una enorme carcajada, que lentamente fue acompañada por las risitas tímidas de Crabbe y Goyle, que reían sin saber por qué.

—Oh, por Merlín —jadeó Pansy—, ¡eso debió haber sido digno de verse! —Dejó de reír y se acercó a Potter, señalándolo con un dedo acusador—. Te lo tienes bien merecido, Potter. No sé qué fue lo que le hiciste a Draco, pero para que él, el príncipe de la frialdad y el estoicismo, esté llorando…

Pansy no pudo concluir su declaración. El simple pensamiento de Draco llorando por alguien la tenía horrorizada. Draco _en verdad _tenía que querer mucho a aquel cretino.

—Ahora vas a meterte a su cuarto y le vas a pedir perdón —le ordenó en voz baja y levantando su varita.

Potter abrió mucho la boca.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Parkinson? —siseó.

—¡Así es! Mil puntos para tu apestosa casa, Potter. Ahora, _haz lo que te digo._

—Pe-pero, ¡Draco, digo, Malfoy y yo no somos NADA! ¡En serio!

—¿¡Y esto?! ¡¿Qué significa, Potter?! —le espetó Pansy ondeándole el pañuelo en la cara. El chico miope tuvo que hacer bizcos para enfocar—. ¿O ahora me dirás que uno anda por ahí, dándole su pañuelo bordado a cualquiera? Nooooo, Potter —dijo ella con un bramido triunfal—. Estos son gestos y detalles que tienes solamente con alguien MUY especial.

—No-no —tartamudeó Potter—, así no fue, lo que sucedió es que…

—¡NADA! —gritó Pansy, y los tres chicos delante de ella dieron un paso atrás—. ¡Crabbe, abre la puerta! ¡Goyle, mete a Potter ahí!

Crabbe y Goyle casi se tropiezan con sus propios pies en su prisa por obedecer. Usando una contraseña sólo conocida por los chicos que dormían ahí, Crabbe abrió la hoja de madera y Goyle empujó a Potter dentro de la habitación. Pansy le arrojó el pañuelo en la cara al atónito Potter cuando éste se giró para tratar de escapar, cegándolo durante los segundos suficientes para poder cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Viendo cumplida su misión, se sacudió las manos, victoriosa.

—Muy bien hecho, chicos. ¿Quién quiere celebrar con un jugo de calabaza?

Crabbe negó con la cabeza.

—No hay.

—¿Cómo que no hay? —preguntó la chica. En todos sus años de colegio, jamás había faltado el jugo de calabaza en Hogwarts.

—No hay —repitió Crabbe.

—Es cierto, Pansy —concordó Goyle—. Antes de ir por Potter, pasamos por las cocinas a pedir, pero los elfos nos dijeron que alguien les mandó tanta sandía hecha puré que tuvieron que usarla para hacerla agua de sabor. Y que eso nos darán durante una semana entera.

—¿Agua de sandía??? —gritó Pansy, escandalizada. Eso era lo más _hortera _que había escuchado en su vida.

Y juró vengarse del autor del envío de la sandía hecha puré.

*

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y mencionarle a Parkinson que, _en realidad _él sí quería hablar con Malfoy, pero por una razón muy distinta a la que todos pensaban, de pronto se había visto jaloneado por Goyle y arrojado (literalmente) al cuarto de los Slytherins de sexto curso, luego, le habían echado su propio pañuelo a la cara (afortunadamente, ya sin mocos), y le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Se quedó unos segundos apretando el pañuelo con la mano y mirando la madera, preguntándose _cómo_ una cosa tan pequeñita como ese pedazo de tela podía haber causado tantos problemas. Suspiró con resignación y se preguntó si Malfoy tendría idea de la hecatombe que se había armado entre la población estudiantil gracias a la noticia (falsa) de que ellos dos estaban saliendo.

Se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla golpeada, recordando la dolida y furiosa reacción de Ron y de todos sus amigos de Gryffindor. Sintiéndose repentinamente indignado, se giró sobre sus talones y se internó en el cuarto, buscando con la mirada a Draco Malfoy en alguna de las camas vestidas de verde.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a llamarlo a gritos, pero un gemido lo detuvo en seco. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, siguiendo aquel lastimero sonido. De nuevo, otro gemidito cargado de dolor y molestia llegó hasta él, causándole un sentimiento de compasión que disipó su enojo. _Pobre Malfoy._ Seguramente era la primera vez en toda su aristocrática vida que tenía que lidiar con los síntomas del resfrío… Siendo hijo de magos, Harry no dudaba que su madre le administrara la poción pimentónica a la primera señal de enfermedad.

Suspirando y dispuesto a terminar con aquello para poder salir de ahí, caminó hacia la cama de donde provenían los quejidos.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que decidió abrirlas con mucha cautela. Pero antes de eso… Sacó su varita del bolsillo, sólo por si las dudas. Y entonces, hizo a un lado la cortina.

Malfoy estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, y con una almohada, se cubría la cara. Desde donde Harry estaba, podía escuchar el sonido irregular y dificultoso de su respiración, y supo que no estaba dormido y que le costaba mucho inhalar.

—¿Malfoy?

La respiración de Malfoy cesó durante un momento, como si éste se silenciara a propósito para escuchar mejor. Sin embargo, no se movió ni se quitó la almohada de encima de la cara.

—Malfoy —repitió Harry, estirando una mano hacia él y tocándolo levemente en el brazo—. Oye, te traje…

—¡AHHH! —gritó Malfoy, todavía con la voz más ronca que un rato antes, brincando tan alto que casi se cae de la cama—. ¡Potter! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo entraste?

Harry lo miró largamente, sintiéndose terriblemente mal ante el aspecto del otro chico. Malfoy, quien había quedado medio sentado sobre su cama, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, la nariz, maltratada ferozmente de tanto ser limpiada. Se le notaba el sufrimiento en el semblante, el cual le hacía perder ese característico gesto de superioridad que, por lo regular, tenía y lo hacía verse tan atractivo.

—No tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo allá afuera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Harry, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de pensar un segundo antes.

Malfoy lo miró con extrañeza y Harry supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Potter… —comenzó Malfoy con la voz extremadamente gangosa—, por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo el día entero encerrado aquí, en mi habitación. A excepción de mi excursión infructuosa a la enfermería, de la cual fuiste tú el único testigo, para variar.

—Ya —respondió Potter—. Bueno, pues cuando decidas salir de tu encierro y te enteres de lo que sucede… Quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada qué ver. ¿De acuerdo? —afirmó levantando las manos—. Todo fue culpa de tus gorilones y de Parkinson.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Malfoy, despabilándose un poco y enderezando su postura hasta quedar completamente sentado. Sacudió la cabeza como si deseara deshacerse de algún molesto zumbido o algo así—. No entiendo nada de lo qué estás hablando, pero… ¡No me has respondido qué carajos estás haciendo aquí!

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás ante el grito de Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía chillar de esa manera estando tan enfermo?

—Estaba en el comedor, comentando con Hermione sobre la discriminación hacia los hijos de los mortífagos… Pon los ojos en blanco todo lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero esa discriminación existe, aunque no lo quieras ver. Bueno, como te decía, le comentaba a Hermione eso, y entonces ella me dijo que tenía una solución a tu problema… ¡No al de la discriminación, sino al del resfrío! Y luego corrió a la torre de Gryffindor por él, y mientras tanto, llegaron Crabbe y Goyle gritando a los cuatro vientos que tú y yo éramos aman… digo, que éramos novios, y medio colegio se desmayó, y yo también casi lo hago, debo agregar, porque además ellos dijeron que tú y yo estábamos follando, y que habíamos tenido una pelea donde te hice llorar, y que iban a matarme por haberte roto el corazón, y entonces, Ron se puso de pie y me dio una trompada, de suerte para mí que Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para detenerlo y…

—¡POTTER! ¡CÁLLATEEEE! ¡NO TE ENTIENDO NADA!

Harry enmudeció de inmediato. Y ahora que se fijaba, Malfoy parecía más pálido que un rato antes.

—¿No entiendes, qué?

Malfoy jadeó como si estuviera muy incrédulo por algo.

—¿No te das cuenta la sarta de babosadas que estás diciendo? Que tú, que yo, _¿amantes?_ ¿Crabbe y Goyle, gritándolo? ¿La sangre sucia buscando una solución para _mi_ problema???

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—No la llames así. Ella sólo quería ayudarte.

—¡Yo la llamo como quiera! ¡Ve y dile que, si realmente quiere solucionar mi problema, entonces tiene que matarte a ti, porque tú eres MI MÁS GRANDE PROBLEMA! ¡Y lárgate de una buena vez de mi cuarto!

Harry se quedó callado, sin saber qué más decir. ¿Ahora resultaba que él era el culpable de todo, cuando lo único que había querido era ayudarlo?

—De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja, llevándose una mano al bolsillo. Tomó el pequeño vial que llevaba con él y se lo arrojó a Malfoy a la cama—. Es poción pimentónica, lo suficiente para una dosis. Hermione la tenía; ella siempre conserva este tipo de cosas para casos de emergencia. —Malfoy miró a Harry con enorme desconfianza antes de bajar los ojos hacia el vial. Harry suspiró con enorme derrota—. Si no confías en mí, no te lo bebas. Es tu maldito problema. —Sonrió sarcástico antes de finalizar—: Ah, no. Olvidé que _yo soy tu problema._ Con permiso.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Trató de abrirla pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con magia. Gimiendo de frustración, sacó la varita, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió.

—¡Potter! —lo llamó.

Harry se armó de paciencia. ¿Ahora qué querría el cretino?

—¿Qué?

—Yo… eh, gracias —susurró Malfoy en voz apenas audible.

Harry sonrió. Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—De nada.

Abrió la puerta y salió con rapidez de ahí, pasando con presteza entre los ansiosos amigos de Malfoy y sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sin saber por qué, por primera vez no le importó lo que la gente pensara de él.

*

Acostumbrado como estaba a ser objeto de murmuraciones y cotilleos, la mayoría de éstos, falsos, Harry ni se angustió ni se mortificó cuando, al otro día, todo el mundo se giraba a verlo y lo señalaban. Risitas y murmuraciones acompañaban su camino por los pasillos, pero a él, por una vez, no le molestaban.

Ron, quien había sido informado por Hermione de lo que _realmente_ había acontecido entre Malfoy y Harry el día anterior, había pasado toda la noche pidiéndole perdón. Y ese día pagaba su penitencia sirviéndole de guardaespaldas, lanzándole miradas furibundas y amenazando con el puño a cualquiera que se acercara a menos de dos metros de su amigo y que llevara la clara intención de burlarse de él por ser marica y estar liado con Malfoy.

Pero cuando fue el mismo Malfoy quien se acercó a Harry en pleno almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, Ron se encontró tan sorprendido que no atinó a amenazar, ni con el puño ni con nada. Se quedó tan boca abierta como el propio Harry y el resto de la población estudiantil.

Malfoy, completamente sanado gracias a la poción que Hermione le había enviado, llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa completamente dedicada a Harry, quien, fascinado, miró al rubio poner ante él su pañuelo blanco.

—Ayer —comenzó a decir Malfoy, en voz tan alta que Harry no dudó todo el mundo lo estaría escuchando—, cuando estuviste conmigo en mi cuarto, se te cayó esto en el suelo, _Harry._

Jadeos y expresiones de disgusto, chiflidos y uno que otro aplauso. Harry sintió que ardía de la vergüenza. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Malfoy?

Éste, antes de irse, le cerró un ojo de una manera que hizo que el pulso de Harry se acelerara hasta las mil revoluciones por minuto y, acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y se retiró a su mesa, donde Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban con cara de resignación.

—¿Qué diantres fue eso? —preguntó Ron a gritos; y Harry no estaba seguro si se dirigía a él o a Hermione—. ¡¿No me dijeron ayer que _nada de eso_ era cierto?!

Harry, quien todavía no podía comprender nada de nada, tomó su pañuelo de la mesa y lo revisó. Al reverso, en el lado contrario a dónde estaba el bordado con sus iniciales, había un mensaje escrito con tinta negra, apenas visible.

Lo leyó y una enorme sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

_Si ya todo el mundo lo habla y lo piensa... ¿Por qué no?_

Sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado y alegre, Harry levantó los ojos hacia Malfoy. El rubio, sentado en la mesa de enfrente, le sonrió de la manera más cálida que Harry recordara haberlo visto sonreír. Se mordió los labios y asintió apenas levemente, ocasionando que el rostro de Malfoy resplandeciera apenas por un breve segundo.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos chicos se levantaron y, por separado, se dirigieron hacia afuera del comedor, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido y hablando casi a gritos de lo recién sucedido.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Ron era todo confusión.

—Pe-pero, pero… ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?!

—Bueno, Ron —comenzó a decirle Hermione mientras se servía otro vaso de la curiosa agua de color rojo que había sustituido al jugo de calabaza—. Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí: que vale más un grano de pimienta que un cesto de sandías.

Ron se quedó con el ceño fruncido durante minutos enteros, como si realmente analizara la oración con detenimiento. Hermione lo escuchó murmurar cosas que sonaba a “Entonces, si Malfoy es pimienta, ¿Harry es sandía?”.

—¿Sabes qué, Hermione? —dijo Ron de repente, y la chica lo miró—. En realidad, jamás he comprendido el significado de ese dicho.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco… Pero dadas las circunstancias, creí que quedaba bien.

Ron frunció aún más el ceño, aunque ya lucía un poco más conforme que un rato antes.

—Pues sí. Cada pimienta con su sandía… o como sea —dijo antes de dedicarse por completo a su plato de almuerzo.

Hermione lo miró durante un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde una sonrojada Pansy Parkinson le correspondió la sonrisa y además, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

“Te lo dije”, le susurró Hermione, y Pansy no tuvo más remedio que asentir en respuesta. Hermione no sabía si se sentía más feliz por ver por fin las cosas puestas en su sitio (Harry con Malfoy), o porque ahora sabía que siempre había tenido la razón.

**Fin**


End file.
